


Breaking the Law of Attraction

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Series: Adventures of Thrawn & Eli [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Cadets, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Imperial Academy (Star Wars), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Slash, Thranto, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: "Alike attracts alike or similarities bind" - does not stand true for an Imperial academy cadet Eli Vanto who is fascinated by the mysterious cyan-skinned alien Mitth'raw'nuruodo. It is not applicable for Mitth'raw'nuruodo either - the chiss finds humans peculiar and admires them. Especially one human male with hazel eyes and tanned skin; the one, who had enough patience to deal with him; exhibited enormous compassion and even became his friend. Or more than a friend...
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Adventures of Thrawn & Eli [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217312
Kudos: 11





	Breaking the Law of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eli and Thrawn by junjun_bl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776766) by junjun_bl. 



Another day in the Imperial academy was coming to an end. The evening training was over, next in the schedule was the dinner and then the curfew.  
  
Eli was waiting for Thrawn from the shower. The chiss had always gone to the shower last of all because of a great bully on him from their cocky comrades. They bullied him for his alien anatomy, for his accent, language, manners, and everything they could pick up on. Eli was among those few who had sympathized with the chiss, and the only one to whom the cyan-skinned alien returned the feelings. For his compassion for the alien, he was called Thrawn's boyfriend and bullied too at times. But he endured the harassment since chiss’s affection felt much more precious to him than his human-colleagues good attitude.

This time Thrawn took a particularly long time to wash. Out of concern, Eli decided to check up on his friend. He wrapped a towel around his hips and headed back to the shower room when everyone else had left it. Thrawn was still there - standing calmly under the cold stream of water. Eli cleared his throat to gain his attention. Thrawn shook slightly and turned his face and sad red eyes towards the intruder.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but the dinner is about to start..." began Eli uncertainly.

"I know, Eli. Thank you for the reminder. I will be out in a moment," Thrawn said reluctantly. Eli knew from his tone that he is not alright - probably upset by another menace attack from the cadets. 

"Ok. Sorry once again."

Thrawn stopped the water and began turning around. Eli flushed and turned away. As he turned his eyes sideways, he noticed Thrawn's towel on the floor, completely soaked in the drain water.

"Oh no! You towel!"

"Now they don't just throw it down but into the water... How smart..." Thrawn said indignantly and covered his groin with his palms. His cheeks were indigo when Eli looked up at him.

"Uhm. You can have mine. It is used, but still better than... This," Eli pointed to the wet cloth on the soapy damp floor. 

"Fine. You are really helpful, Eli. Hand your towel to me, please."

Eli's ears and cheeks turned maroon. He had nothing underneath the towel, but he undid the knot and handled it to the approaching chiss.

"I can’t stop admiring how humans change their color ever so rapidly at certain circumstances," Thrawn commented and smirked.  
  
"It's... Just... I... I'd better be going," Eli muttered and fled from the showers at a light speed. He got dressed at the same pace and exited the change room, leaving it all for the chiss. It took him several deep breaths to calm down after the interface with the naked chiss. 

Thrawn left the room briefly after him and they headed to the dinner. Eli felt uneasy, while Thrawn was completely relaxed.   
  
"Can I ask you something, Eli?" He requested in his usual tranquil-velvet tone.   
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Why are you changing your color when you see me half-naked or - like today - completely naked? Is there something distressing in my appearance?"  
  
"No. Not at all!" Eli said hurriedly but could not explain himself further.  
  
"Then... _{I have another assumption, but I am afraid it may insult you}_ ," said Thrawn in cheunh to ensure that passing folks do not follow their conversation.

"Look, 'Raw, _{can we speak about it after the dinner in our quarter? It's not a good idea to discuss such matters here and now},"_ Eli replied in cheunh too and felt how his cheeks burn again.

" _{Agreed. After dinner then. And you are doing it again, by the way}_ ," Thrawn commented and smiled to Eli, whose cheeks turned from peach-pink to red in a second, " _{I find it adorable}_ ," the chiss added, and Eli replied abruptly:

"Just shut it, Mitt'raw'nuruodo!" He could not help smiling and turning away from the cheeky chiss. 

Thrawn laughed quietly and they proceed to the dinner.

* * *

After the dinner, on the way to their quarter, a couple of their group mates caught up with them and hit them both into the shoulders while passing by. A nasty poke followed:

"Have a nice night with your boyfriend, Vanto!"  
  
“And you with yours!” Eli spat angrily.  
  
“What did you just say? You, little filthy misfit!” The opponent stopped and began approaching Eli.  
  
“I suggest you hold your tongue behind your teeth, Norton, before you lose either of the parts of your mouth!” Thrawn stepped forward and uncoiled his shoulders. He was a head taller than an average human and looked intimidating in his grace.  
  
“What?!” The bully spat.

“I clarify – he will tear your tongue out or break your teeth if you comment something dirty about us again!” Eli stepped in, knowing that during stressful situations Thrawn often failed to express himself clearly in the common dialect. And these stressful situations occurred way too often to Eli’s liking.  
  
“Freaks!” Their opponents yelled and left them quickly, realizing that the threat is real - Thrawn was the best in the Academy at combat arts.  
  
“Are you ok, Eli?” Thrawn turned to him and touched his hit shoulder lightly.  
  
“Yeah. Fine…” Eli did not stop him, just tensed. The signs of care Thrawn exhibited sometimes puzzled him but were not unwelcome. He felt better in an instant.   
  
“You seem very touched by such insults. Just ignore it. They are just silly humans…” The chiss attempted to comfort him.  
  
“Thrawn, I am a human too,” Eli reminded him and resumed walking. Thrawn followed him.  
  
“Oh, sorry. I shall rephrase – they are just silly idiots.”  
  
“No... This sounds redundant. **Humans** is alright. You seem smarter than us, I shall say.”

“You are by no means like them! You are special, in my opinion.” Thrawn hurried to assure Eli.

“Really? How so?” Eli inquired. He enjoyed being called special by his alien friend.   
  
“You seem to have compassion, intelligence, and tolerance. And curiosity. I value it in you.”

“Anything else you value in me? Like, say, the fact that I am writing nearly all your reports because of your language skills…”

“Your companionship. If not you, I would be a complete outcast,” said Thrawn, ignoring Eli’s complaint about the extra-work he does for him.

“I like your companionship too, Thrawn. If not for your logic and tactics advice, I wouldn’t succeed in the war strategy subjects,” the human confessed and looked at Thrawn openly.

“I am sure you would be perfectly fine without me. Maybe even better than now,” Thrawn said and his expression dropped.  
  
“No. _{I don’t want to be without you}_ ,” retorted Eli and sped up. He wished to reach their quarters as soon as possible since the talk was taking a very personal turn.   
  
“Hm… I don’t recognize the logic here…” Thrawn commented quietly and picked up the vivid pace that Eli set.

“Uh… I mean – _{I like to have you as a… friend}_ ,” Eli confirmed and opened the door to their quarter. His hands were trembling slightly, and he did his best to suppress this undesired exhibition of the excitement. 

“A friend?” Thrawn asked as soon as they stepped inside.

“Yes. I think this is the best term for us. But no pressure - if you think otherwise, I also accept it,” Eli said and threw his military jacket on the chair.  
  
Thrawn gracefully took his jacket off and hooked it carefully to the hook near the door. He then took Eli’s jacket and hooked it near his.

“And what is the difference between **a** **friend** and **a boyfriend**? The terms sound so alike to me,” Thrawn asked, taking his upper uniform off with care.

“No, ‘Raw. There is a huge difference here! A boyfriend is someone to be involved with romantically. To have… you know… intimacy and so on,” explained Eli and kicked his boots underneath the bed, avoiding Thrawn’s studying gaze. 

“Well, you look a bit uncomfortable telling me all these. I assume you don’t wish to discuss who we are then?”

“I… Wait, what? What do you mean?”

“I was quite curious to get to know you more… intimately. And it seemed you had returned the interest. But. Forget it. Forgive me if I insulted you by saying this.”

“No need to apologize, ‘Raw,” Eli turned beet red and squeezed the bedsheets in his fists. “Fine! You are right! Yes… I… It’s my curiosity. I can’t help it! You are so close all the time… I just can’t but wonder what your skin feels like and… other stuff, that I am ashamed to confess. Sorry.”

“Ow… I am glad you found the strength to confess that much. It means a lot to me,” Thrawn said and sat on his bed opposite Eli.

“Despite whatever is going on in your or my head – we are not boyfriends!”

“I assume not. We need more romance, I think…” Thrawn stated calmly.  
  
He had truly considered becoming Eli's boyfriend, as the human realized, and protested: “No. No. NO! Thrawn, look… Same-gender relationships are not welcome in the navy. Well, in fact, it is not welcome anywhere in this world. More so, the relationship with an alien of the same gender. It’s deemed inappropriate and… weird.”

“Seriously? I am… slightly disappointed. And… I realize the reason for the bully better.”  
  
“Oh, do you now!?” Eli exclaimed. Some obvious things were hard to comprehend for the chiss.

“Yes. And I am truly sorry, Eli, that I had inflicted this on you.”

“You didn’t inflict anything. It’s just how humans are. They judge everyone and everything that falls out of the mainstream, out of what they call normal. Motives are different. It might be jealousy, might be hatred… But none makes sense. Not to me at least.”

“I learned that much. About you, I mean.”

“I also learned something about chiss,” Eli said.

“What?”

“You are very protective.”

“Naturally. We protect what we value with our lives,” Thrawn confirmed and looked Eli in the eyes.

Eli swallowed hard. He understood what Thrawn was saying by this and his heart began fluttering. He felt blood rushing to his neck and ears and expected Thrawn to mock him again for his color change.

“And I also understand one more reason, why humans turn pink.”

“It’s called **blush** or **flush**. I blush,” Eli mumbled and blushed more profoundly.

“So… You **blush** when you feel confronted by someone you are affectionate with.”  
  
“And why do you turn deep-blue? Hmm, Thrawn?”

“I do so when I am upset. When I feel your interested gaze on me – the tips of my ears curl. And my stomach but that you wouldn’t see.”

“Hah. The latter stands true for me too, when you stare at me.”

“One more similarity between us then. Great,” Thrawn noted. He seemed to be making a list of these for himself.

“ ’Raw, I am attracted to you, not because of our similarities, but the contrary,” Eli confessed and moved closer to the chiss.

“I guess,” Thrawn whispered and swallowed loudly when Eli placed his hands on his shoulders. He pushed him slightly backward, suggesting Thrawn to lay down.

“What are you up to now, Eli?” The chiss asked worriedly. He lowered himself to the bed but did not relax. His abs hardened and Eli admired his physique.

“I want to know you more intimately,” Eli soothe him on his knee and moved his hand up his thigh, to his groin.

“Is it how this is called then? Being intimate?” Thrawn lowered his eyes and watched Eli undo his belt and buttons of his pants.

“Not quite,” Eli cheered at Thrawn’s statement, and added measuredly, reciprocating Thrawn’s calm tone, “The thing I wish to do to you is called a **blowjob** , actually.”

“Sounds…” Thrawn swallowed the words – Eli slid his hand into his underwear and wrapped his warm palm around his manhood, “Mmmmh… Mind-blowing!” Thrawn exhaled and parted his legs for Eli to have more space to maneuver in his undergarments.

“Relax, ‘Raw. And talk to me dirty in cheunh. I get turned on by the sound of your voice,” Eli confessed. It felt easy this time. 

Thrawn was a moaning mess under him, but found the power to ramble:  
  
“Ok. I’d say… _{I adore your pinky cheeks and red lips... and can’t wait to see how my cum will spill over them… very soon…}_ ”

“ _{Yes, Mitt’raw’nuruodo, I can’t wait for this too… I want to taste you}…_ ” Eli said before sinking to his knees between Thrawn’s legs and sucking his male organ into his mouth.

“This… is _… {perfect, E'li… Go on…}_ ” Thrawn stated and threw his head back, moaning quietly.

Eli had no idea how to handle the slimy and bendy alien dick, that throbbed between his lips. It was purple, wet and elastic, hard at the base and softer at the tip but he did what he could: suckled it inside his mouth, licked, squeezed the base, and massaged the soft skin of the groin around it. Lustful moans and sighs that Thrawn failed to sustain turned him on immensely - his cock was dripping with pre-cum, wetting his boxers. He had no opportunity to touch himself, being consumed by pleasing the chiss. A simple squeeze or a few jerks would cause him to climax right then, but he restrained himself.

“ _{E'li… I am… going to burst…}_ ”

Eli did not stop his caress and squeezed Thrawn’s hips hard, lowering his head to consume his organ fully. The chiss suppressed a yawl by pressing a palm to his mouth and burst. His cum squirted into Eli’s throat like a fountain. It was hot and salty. And slightly sweet. And sour. Eli could not say exactly, since he swallowed it all by inertia in a few seconds, afraid of it spilling on their clothes and bedsheets.  
Thrawn sagged onto the mattress, his legs shaking in the post-climax. Eli sank to his knees by the bed.

“Eli?”

“Mmm?”

“ _{Come here},_ ” Thrawn lifted his head and looked at Eli kneeling on the floor. He lured him to his side. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Like never before," Thrawn reassured the human. 

“So… You had thought of us doing this before?”

“Yes. I did many times. But you seemed... _{uneager}_ thus, I halted.”

“ **Reluctant**. And you are silly! You saw me wanting it, and you wanted it, but did nothing!” Eli stated in hearts and straddled the chiss, who was apparently going to make a highly logical argument, but Eli pressed two fingers to his lips and whispered, “I am very horny. I will cum fast. But next time, we can stretch the pleasure, what do you think?”

“I can’t think now. My brain is affected by sex hormones. Let us talk later,” answered Thrawn meticulously and Eli sighed – Thrawn was unbearable, but it did not irritate Eli any longer. He admired Thrawn's rationality in any circumstances.  
  
In the next instant, Eli was the one, who lost the ability to think – Thrawn pulled his boxers down and grabbed his cock with his blue hand firmly. The pressure he applied was a bit too much at first, Eli squinted. Thrawn understood his reaction, adjusted the grip, and began jerking his dick more tenderly and slowly. Eli pressed his hands into Thrawn’s chest and grit his teeth. The pleasure from the proximity and the stimulation was unbearable. He forbade himself to yelp and moan, shut his eyes tight, and came into Thrawn’s palm quietly after a few jerks, his whole body vibrating from the powerful climax. After the tremor subsided, he fell on his alien friend, exhausted.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Thrawn asked right away when Eli buried his nose in his neck and sighed in relief.

“No… ‘Raw… I loved it…” Eli whispered into his ear and kissed the cyan skin just below it. His cum spilled over Thrawn’s belly and he felt it spreading between their wet bodies. A shower was due.

Thrawn trembled and squeezed him in his arms, “Me too…”

They lay still, imbued in the post-ecstasy bliss for a while. Then Eli stood up and headed to the fresher. Thrawn followed him and came inside without knocking.

“Hey! Are you going to invade my personal space now without hesitation?”

“Forgive me, I thought you would like to make it next time soon… Maybe here? Now?” Thrawn approached him steadily, desire burning in his red eyes.  
  
“No, my dear friend. It doesn’t work this way for humans. I need rest now.”

“For how long will you rest?” The chiss stripped and entered the shower.

“Thrawn! Do you really want the second round right now?” Eli inquired, surprised. He felt completely drained after the hard working day and the amazing experience a few moments ago.

“I considered it possible. But if you have no desire – then fine. We can do it later.” The chiss placed a tender kiss on Eli’s shoulder and run his hands over his triceps. He seemed aroused - again or still - Eli was unsure.

“I have the desire. But it takes some time for me to… recharge, so to say.”

Eli stepped away from his friend and turned to face him. Thrawn’s observant eyes were all over his body, admiring his anatomy.  
  
“I get it. And I don’t insist,” Thrawn lifted his hands up and was about to step away, but Eli took his wrists and pulled him closer. He liked chiss’s proximity and wanted to explore him more. He took some soap and smeared it over chiss’s plain chest, going down slowly.  
  
“What about you? Can cum several times in a row?” He asked, descending his soapy hands lower, approaching Thrawn’s groin.  
  
“Yes. The first burst is just a warm-up. It’s like a… tease… or a… spoiler. You know…” Thrawn said quietly and stretched his hands to touch Eli’s ears, neck, and chest.

“I see…” Eli said and run his palm over the hairless pubis and around the exotic alien cock. He slid his hand lower, reaching the sensitive spot between the legs.  
  
“Second time is usually very intense. And the third time can be even overwhelming. After this, I might feel spent and may require time to rest,” Thrawn stated and hissed as Eli’s hand shifted between his legs back and forth.  
  
“What about your sensitivity inside?” Asked Eli curiously and teased chiss’s core with his fingertips.

“Hm…. I can’t say. I have not tested it…” Thrawn confessed and squeezed his butt in a seizure of pleasure that a simple manipulation caused.

“Next time, I want you to swirl your dick around mine. I think it will feel extraordinary. You’re so hot and wet...”

“And you are so hard and shy when aroused.”

“ ‘Raw!”

“Don’t be shy. You are glorious,” said Thrawn in a whisper and reached for Eli’s red lips with his cyan mouth. 

Eli gave in with pleasure and hang on Thrawn's wide shoulders for support while having his mouth fondled by chiss's lips and tongue. He felt how cautiously Thrawn kissed him, and it made his head spin. He replied more fiercely which caused the chiss to shift and moan into his lips. They kissed under the shower for some time and then went back to their beds.

“Good night, my dear boyfriend,”

“Good night, Mitt’raw’nuruodo. We are NOT boyfriends!”

“According to the definition you stated earlier - we totally are.”

“NO.”

“You humans are so contradictory.”

“And you are so mrtclousss…”  
  
Thrawn didn’t hear the last words Eli muffled into his pillow before falling asleep.  
He stayed awake for a while longer, appreciating and analyzing the events of the night. He valued the experience and savored the pleasant feeling that had intensified in his chest, making his heart beat faster and tips of his ears curl. Occurred interaction was unexpected, pleasant and unveiled a number of peculiarities of humans to the curious chiss. Thrawn was sure there is be more to come… and fell asleep in a delightful-lustful mood.


End file.
